GrayLu Week 2014
by StoryWriter369
Summary: GrayLu Week 2014–All the prompts of GrayLu Week. Sept. 1-7.
1. Cold

** Disclaimer:****I**** DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**  
_**GrayLu**** Week:** **Day**** One**_

_**Cold**_

* * *

I could see my breath in the cold air. I ran my hands up and down my arms, attempting to warm them. I shouldn't have worn a skirt today. I didn't think it'd be this cold!

I was shivering violently and walking through a park. My thin sweater didn't help at all. I wish Natsu were here. He could increase his body temperature and warm me easily.

My legs felt so cold, I didn't want to walk anymore. I spotted a bench and jogged over to it, sitting down. I stopped rubbing my arms and began to blow my hands.

"Yo," a voice said.

"Kya!" I jumped up, startled, and turned around to see Gray. A look of amusement was on his face. "You almost scared me to death!"

"_Almost_," he repeated, smirking. Then he looked at my shivering form. "Why are you wearing such thin clothing?

"I didn't know it would be this cold..." I mumbled.

Next thing I knew, a jacket was wrapped around my shoulders and a scarf around my neck. Gray sat next to me in only a t-shirt and jeans.

"Won't you get sick like that?" I asked in worry.

"I'm an ice wizard," Gray stated, rolling his eyes.

"But you're still human," I pointed out. "You're not immune to sickness."

"Worry about yourself," he said with a slight smile. "I'll be fine."

"Okay..." I sighed. We sat there for a while in silence.

Finally, Gray asked, "Hey, Lucy? You still cold?"

"A bit... Why?" I responded. I was pulled into a hug and was enveloped in warmth. I breathed in and the smell of snow and pine trees entered my nose. I sighed in relief.

"You warm now?" Gray looked at me.

"Hmm...Yeah..." I murmured contently. "Who knew an ice wizard could warm me up, rather than a fire wizard..."

"So? Which is better?"

"This...Is much better."

Who knew an ice mage could be so warm?

* * *

**Hiya! It's GrayLu Week! ^.^**

**This is the first time I've ever done it and the first time I've ever heard of it. I was reading another Fanfiction and at the bottom was a reminder of it. I supported GrayLu, so what the heck? Of course I was gonna end of doing it!**

**R & R, yeah? Ja'ne!**


	2. Night

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

_**GrayLu**** Week:** **Day**** Two**_

_**Night**_

* * *

I was laying on a blanket in Magnolia Park. The stars above me lit up the sky and a cooling breeze travelled through.

I sighed contently, closing my eyes with my elbows behind my head. I was in black jeans and a dark grey t-shirt.

I don't know how long I was laying down, but I felt the blanket shift next to me.

"Hey Gray," a quiet voice said. "What are you doing here?" I opened one eye and saw that it was Lucy.

"Looking at the sky," I answered. "What are you doing here?" I opened my other eye and turned to face her on the blanket.

"Nothing much," she told me. "I was just passing by and happened to see you here. Did I wake you?"

"Nah. I was just relaxing," I said. "And I bet that there was another reason you were here. What is it?"

Lucy gave me a small smile. "I like looking at the stars...It's like I can see my parents up in heaven."

I looked back at the sky. "The night sky is dark, but the stars brighten it. I was once told a story...That all the stars were everyone's dreams. There are so many stars in the universe, maybe infinity. Stars are like dreams; they never disappear; they'll always be here, even if you forget about them."

The blond raised an eyebrow at me. "Who knew you had a 'poetic side'."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't tell anyone. I don't need Flame-Brain laughing at me." I closed my eyes. "But it's true. You either accomplish your dreams, remember them even if you don't complete them, or forget about them, even if your heart doesn't."

"Gray?" Lucy murmured quietly. "What do you like best about night?"

"Well, it's peaceful. I can be alone. It helps me think..." That's when I heard a soft snore. I looked over at the girl and chuckled softly. "Baka..."

_And my favorite thing about the night?_

_The stars; they remind me of you._


	3. Fear

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

_**GrayLu Week:**** Day Three**_

_**Fear**_

* * *

**_Lucy and Gray's thoughts_**

**Lucy's thoughts**

_Gray's thoughts_

* * *

Gray and Lucy were in an awkward silence. Mirajane had created an event where the guild members had to stay over at one another's homes and get to spend time with each other. Coincidentally, Gray and Lucy were paired up. Mirajane had picked out names from a huge box and Gray and Lucy "happened" to be put together.

They were currently at Lucy's apartment; Lucy sitting on her couch and Gray sitting in her armchair. Gray was sipping some hot cocoa Lucy made for the two and they were just staring at anything but each other. Great job, Mira.

"How was your day?" Lucy tried to start a conversation.

Gray shrugged. "Pretty good." _Maybe because of this? Oh well._

"That's good..."

"Er...How was yours?" the raven-haired teen asked.

Lucy shrugged. "Good, um, I guess." **Maybe because we got paired up.**

Gray's lip curved upwards into a small lopsided smile. "Why can't we talk like normal? What's so different about being alone?" _...Now that I say it out loud, I can understand why._

"I don't know. Maybe we're not used to it; being away from the group?" the blonde suggested.

"Maybe." Gray shrugged and the two took sips of their cocoa.

_What should I ask? It's awkward._ Suddenly, he got an idea; something to ask. "Hey, Lucy?" Gray said. "What's your greatest fear?"

"Wellllll..." Lucy drawled. And then lightning flashed, thunder sounded, and rain began to pour heavily. The golden-haired girl squeaked and put her cup down. Gray raised an eyebrow in question and put his own cup down.

"What's wrong?" And then it hit him: _She's afraid of thunderstorms._

He got up and sat on the couch beside her. "Calm down! It's okay!"

**I can't. I want to say I'm fine but the words won't come out. **"G-Gray..." Lucy croaked in fear.

"Shh...Shh..." Gray awkwardly gave her a hug and she immediately buried her face in his chest. "I'm here..."

His shirt was slightly wet and he realized Lucy was silently crying. "Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to me..."

"Um, yeah...Okay..." Gray muttered. "Tell me one of your fears and I'll tell you one of mine."

"I don't like thunderstorms."

"Is there a reason why?"

"Thunderstorms..." Lucy mumbled. "They remind me of my mother's funeral..."

Gray winced. "Okay...Think about the good things about rain."

**Rain gives water to plants so they can grow. It helps people think. We can dance in the rain. Rain is cooling. Gray is here... **"Your turn."

"Let's see..." Gray thought aloud. "I'm afraid that Fairy Tail will be defeated one day. I know that everyone loses once in a while, but I mean I don't want Fairy Tail to ever lose hope." Then he muttered, "No matter how much I don't like Flame-Brain."

"I'm afraid of losing our nakama." _I can understand that._

"I..." Gray began, "am afraid of losing our nakama, too. We're family. I don't want to lose them by them protecting me. _I just don't want to lose them in general_...Like I lost Ur..."

"I'm...I'm afraid of..." Lucy yawned tiredly. "I'm afraid of losing y..." A soft snore came from her.

_**I'm afraid of losing you, so don't leave me.**_


	4. Separation and Reconnect

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

_**GrayLu Week:**__** Day Four**_

_**Separation & Reconnect**_

* * *

**This one's AU and going to be a little sad. I'm not gonna make everything happy...**

* * *

I rummaged through my closet; it was the first time I had cleaned up in a long time. I threw some clothes out of the closet. I would organize them later. I pushed some boxes out of the closet and beside my bed. At the top shelf in the closet, I began to take down some books. I didn't notice a small box about to fall until it fell on my face as I looked up.

"Shit!" I rubbed my forehead and gritted my teeth. I picked up the small box and looked into it. Inside was a photo album titled "**_Lucy x Gray: Our__ Story_**". I smiled slightly and retrieved it from its place. It began to rain; lightning flashed and thunder sounded. A thunderstorm.

_Lucy...She hated thunderstorms._ I opened the photo album to the first photograph. This was taken by Mirajane. Most of them were, really. Some of them Happy.

The first photo was of when me and Lucy first met. The time when I asked her if I could borrow her underwear. Why would I ask that? Damn, Fullbuster.

I continued looking through the photos. Some of them were embarrassing moments. Some of them were brotherly and sisterly moments. Most of them were sweet moments of us together. Most of the pictures were only of me and Lucy; about 47. About 23 of them included Natsu and Erza, after all, we _were_ a group.

My favorite pictures?

One: When I was following her the day I heard that she's been sensing someone, who turned out to be her father, following her. Happy and Natsu thought it was me. Morons.

Two: The day Lucy was in a one-month coma. The day we hugged and cried happy tears together.

Three: A time on Valentine's Day where Lucy slipped and I caught her in my arms, staring into her eyes.

Four: That same day, I received chocolates from Lucy. I had thanked her and did not notice her blushing face.

Five: On White Day, the day I returned the favor and gave chocolates to her; the day I began to develop feelings for her.

Six: The day I lent her my jacket and hugged her on the bench. Happy took this picture.

Seven: The night I lay on a blanket with Lucy, watching the stars. Mirajane was "passing by".

Eight: When I was holding her during the thunderstorm. This picture was taken by Happy.

Nine: The time we were cooking Christmas cookies for the guild, we got into a cookie-batter fight. Mirajane had walked in on us and taken a picture.

Out of all the photographs, this one is my favorite: Lucy and I, we were at the Valentine's Day dance; where I finally got the guts to ask her to it. We danced the night away. The day we shared our first kiss. Her eyes were sparkling. I kissed her when I dipped her and froze. _I actually got the guts to kiss her._

I realized I was crying. Hot tears were tracing my cheeks, but I didn't bother to wipe them away.

_I miss you, Lucy Heartfilia. I'm sorry...I'm sorry that I let you die._


	5. Fairy Dust

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

_**GrayLu**** Week:** **Day**** Five**_

_**Fairy Dust**_

* * *

**This is gonna be short and will probably suck. Sorries!**

* * *

"Hey, Gray?" I asked the raven-haired teen.

"Yeah, Lucy?" he replied. "What's up?"

I shrugged. "Nothing much. I have a question, though."

He raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

I twiddled with my fingers. "Do you believe in fairies?"

Gray said, "Why do you ask?"

I answered, "'Cause I've been reading fairy tales about fairies! They use fairy dust to grant wishes, ya know?" I put my hands up and wiggled them, demonstrating "glittery fairy dust".

Gray chuckled at me. "Well, yes and no. We _are_ Fairy Tail, right? And no, if you're talking about the fictional kind."

"Graaaaay!" I pouted. "How could you not believe in them?!"

The said boy only smirked.

"What's with that face?"

Gray took my hand and smiled lopsidedly. "I don't need fairy dust to make my wishes or dreams come true." He didn't need to say more because his eyes said it all.

_Gray had our nakama at Fairy Tail. We had each other. Fairy dust couldn't top that._


	6. Destiny

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

_**GrayLu Week:**__** Day Six**_

_**Destiny**_

* * *

Our guild was having a party. It was a party to celebrate me and Gray's relationship. We were currently playing spin the bottle; a different version of it.

Let me explain: If the bottle landed on someone and they didn't want to kiss the person who span the bottle, they had to answer a question from Mirajane truthfully, no matter how embarrassing it was.

I span the bottle and luckily, it landed on Gray, who was next to me. Mirajane pouted, "Aw! I wanted to ask you a question..."

My raven-haired boyfriend smirked as I faced him and he tilted my chin. He swooped down and pressed his cold lips to mine, then pulled away after about ten seconds and gave me a small smile. It was a soft kiss; a sweet one, not rough and heated.

Mira squealed, "Kawaii!"

Gajeel grunted. "Who knew he could be nice..." That earned him a slap on the head from Mira.

"Gray, spin it," I said, nudging him.

He did so and it landed on...Natsu?!

"No way am I kissing Flame-Brain!" Gray protested as Natsu said, "No way in _hell_ are we kissing!"

"Hmm..." Mira tapped her chin in a thinking manner. "Gray: When and where did you ask Lucy to be you girlfriend? Natsu: Who do you like?"

"That's easy!" Natsu exclaimed. "I like everyone in the guild!" then muttered, "Except Stripper, Metal Head, and Erza..." I giggled at that and the rest face palmed, calling him hopeless.

"I asked Lucy to be my girlfriend on her birthday, July 1st, at midnight," Gray answered the question and took my hand, "and I found her at a cliff over water. She was watching the stars, the moon, and the ocean."

"That was a week ago!" Mira gasped. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"You can only ask one question."

Sighing, Mira said, "Natsu; spin the bottle."

Natsu span the bottle and it landed on Lisanna. Natsu shrugged, got up and kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush crimson.

Lisanna span the bottle and it landed on Levy. "Ew!" they both shouted, laughing a little.

"Okay... Lisanna and Levy: Who do you have a crush on?" Mirajane questioned.

Levy got up looking down and whispered it into Mira's ear. Lisanna followed suit.

Mira smile mischievously. "I have some more work to do~!"

Levy span the bottle and it landed on Gajeel, who was opposite from her. Her face turned redder than Erza's hair.

Surprisingly, Gajeel did not protest and got up. The iron dragon slayer kissed her on the cheek like Natsu had to Lisanna and sat back down. I think Levy ran out of blood to makeher face redder...

"Great job, Levy!" I winked and she turned away in embarrassment.

Gajeel span the bottle and it landed on me. I could sense Gray fuming in jealousy. "We are _not_ kissing," I stated firmly and Gray began to relax.

"Okay!" Mira said cheerfully. "Gajeel: Who do you have a crush on in the guild?"

"Hn. I thought you already knew."

"But I want you to announce it!" Mira whined.

"Tch." He whispered a name into her ear and she pouted, disappointed that he wouldn't say it out loud.

She sighed. "Lucy: What would you say about your relationship with Gray?"

I squeezed Gray's hand and looked at him. "Our relationship? Well, I'd say it's destiny, wouldn't you agree?"


	7. Five Senses

**Disclaimer:**** I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!~(sadly)~**

_**GrayLu Week:**** Day Seven**_

_**Five Senses**_

* * *

_**Gray and Lucy's thoughts**_

* * *

As I hug him, he hugs back. When I pull back, he pulls me back in a warm embrace. I sigh into the crook of his neck and breathe in; the **smell** of snow, pine, and evergreen trees enter my nose.

When I **hear** him speak, his voice enters my ears. His sarcastic deep voice. His caring and loving words.

When I **see **him, my heart beats rapidly. It beats uncontrollably, and when I see his smirk, I know he knows how he makes me feel.

When he holds me in his arms, warmth is immediately **felt** in my heart and everywhere else. His arms are muscular and a little rough. His skin is ice cold, but the way he is can make me warm.

When we kiss, I **taste** winter mint. His lips on mine. It puts me under a spell and I just want more.

* * *

As I hug her, she hugs back. When she pulls away, I pull her back in a warm embrace. She sighs into the crook of her neck and breathes in as I put my face in her hair. The **smell** of vanilla and strawberries comes to me and I smile.

When we speak to each other. If she's sad, I try to comfort her. If she says something silly, I make a sarcastic remark and laugh. When that happens, she whacks me in the chest playfully, smiles, and laughs. The **sound** of her laugh is like angels singing; joyful and heart-warming.

When I **see** her, my heart beats faster and I can't help but smile. Her pink lips curve upwards at the end of each sentence and I know I'm happy she's smiling and unharmed.

When I hold her in my arms, I never want to let her go. I just want to hold her, and as I do, I **feel** her soft, smooth skin.

When we kiss, the **taste** of strawberries is transferred to my lips. Throughout the day, I can still taste it. Her lips on mine. I become under a spell and I just want more.

* * *

_**I just know you're the one. How? It's because my five senses are heightened around you.**_

* * *

**I hope you've all had an awesome GrayLu Week, and I am sad to say, I have to wait another year to do this again.**

**I hope more of you guys participate next year!**

**R & R! Ja'ne!**


End file.
